A variety of compounds which provide a sensation of warmth on application are known, and are commonly referred to as “warming agents.” Warming agents are added to a variety of manufactured products, including both topical and ingestible products, to produce a warming effect, which is pleasing to the user.
When incorporated into ingestible products, however, such agents typically exhibit insufficient warming effects. In particular, although conventional ingestible products may provide a warming sensation in the mouth of the user, this sensation is perceived only briefly and most often never reaches the receptors in the throat. In order to extend the warming sensation into the throat area, higher concentrations of the warming compounds may be required. This approach often results in undesirable stinging or burning sensation in the mouth.
There is a need, therefore, for new oral warming compositions, which incorporate warming agents and provide the desired warming sensation not only in the mouth but also in the throat and upper portion of the gastrointestinal tract of the user. There is also a need for warming compositions that extend the length of time that warmth is perceived by the user. Further, there is a need for delivery systems for such warming compositions and methods of preparing same.